What Lies Beneath
by Pupcake125
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki, formally known as "The Stray", has finally found a place he can call home and a new family that he can finally belong to. However, when he founds out something about himself that puts the lives of everyone around him at risk, including Rukia, his life changes forever. Rating may change later. Sequel to "The Stray"
1. It's Only The Beginning

_My name's Ichigo Kurosaki; and this is my story._

_I was an ordinary boy. I grew up with my small family and friends in a place called Karakura Town in the rural area. My life was great. I loved my family. My mother and father especially. My two young twin sisters and my cousin, Kaien. Kaien was my greatest friend of all and I don't know where I would be if weren't for him. I loved all my family, but Kaien had a special place in my heart._

_But then... tragedy struck._

_My family was killed in a massive fire that broke out in my small home and I was left orphaned. From there on, I began my adventure known as "The Stray"_

_I thought after years of a perilous, lonely journey I would die alone, but I later met somebody. After nearly 10 years I found someone who understood me for who I am and what I went through._

_Her name was Rukia Kuchiki._

_I'll never forget that cold winter's day I met her. Just after the snow storm and just after I stole from her home. She came trudging through the snow to find me with the intent on practically killing me for what I'd done. But instead, we made a friendship. A forever bond that I had no intentions on giving up._

_After months of nightmares and a near-death experience, and warming up to her and her family and her crazy friends, I was part of their family. And though I wasn't a pure-blood Kuchiki, it sure did feel great to feel like one._

_And now, almost three years later, I couldn't be happier. I was part of the family now, and the friendship between Rukia and I wasn't a friendship any longer, but a relationship. I loved this little woman. I didn't think I could love anyone ever again the way I loved my mother and family. But I was so wrong. And I don't regret it. My heart has never felt this way before and only this woman can do it to me. I plan on staying with Rukia for a long time. And nothing is going to change that..._

_Nothing... right...?_

* * *

Delicate slender fingers combed through the long mess of orange locks. Ichigo rested calmly in Rukia's lap, enjoying the late spring warmth. Rukia smiled at the man lying in her lap. His eyes were closed, but a pleasant soft smile was on his face as he enjoyed her company.

The flourishing trees around the small house in the middle of the woods shaded the area, lights speckling the ground from the sun's rays poking through the gaps of the large leaves. Robins and sparrows chirped and fluttered through the branches, gathering food for their little ones which cheeped hungrily in their crowded nests. Bees buzzed about, taking advantage of the newly blooming flowers, competing with other beetles and butterflies for the sweet nectar that lied within the petals. To make it better, the sweet smell of something chocolate was coming from inside the house the two sat on the porch of. The smell made Rukia's mouth water and she sighed contentedly looking up at the tall trees above. Boy, did she miss seeing the shining greed of the leaves. It took about a year and a half for the leaves to bloom back. Now they're here and everyone was glad to see them again too.

It's been three short years since the fire. Rukia and her friends and family were happy to spend their holidays with Ichigo during those years and Ichigo was happy to be part of the family now. But despite being with Rukia for over three years, Ichigo was still that shy little boy he was when Rukia first met him. Even after the many intimate kisses he and her shared together. Not that Rukia wouldn't have him any other way. She loved his innocence. That's what made him so lovable. That's all Rukia wanted.

A sigh came from her lap and Rukia looked down. Ichigo had opened his eyes. His beautiful russet eyes.

"Well good morning, sleepy head." Rukia said with a smile. Ichigo smiled back at her, a blush tinting his cheeks. He grinned widely before covering his red face. "What's so funny?" Rukia asked after hearing a small chuckle come from Ichigo. Ichigo chuckled again and that's when Rukia smirked at him. "Oh I get it, I guess I'll just have to... tickle it out of you!" Rukia's hands darted under Ichigo's armpits and her fingers began to dance across his sides. Ichigo squealed in surprise and thrashed against Rukia's touch, his face turning darker. Rukia and Ichigo both laughed and soon Rukia was on top of Ichigo, straddling his torso with her legs so he couldn't move. Her hands tickled Ichigo's sides, armpits, and his neck, and Ichigo was breathlessly laughing and couldn't stop.

"R-Rukia! No, haha! I hate, hahaha! I hate being... tickled! Haha!" Ichigo thrashed against the wooden porch, out of breath and willpower to stand up against the tiny woman that was Rukia.

"Never! Haha~!" Rukia giggled seeing Ichigo struggle and laughed along with him.

"What's going on out here?" a woman's voice came. Rukia stopped tickling Ichigo and Ichigo finally stopped flailing and gasped for air. He didn't even notice Yoruichi come outside and didn't care that she saw the two in a very... suggestive position. "One minute it's quiet, the next you two are _getting it on_?" she said with a sly smile. Both their faces went bright red and Rukia hopped off Ichigo in a flash.

"Th-that's not it at all!" Rukia protested. Ichigo rolled over and straightened out his clothes, not saying anything.

"Good thing Byakuya wasn't here. He'd have both your heads for sure." Yoruichi laughed. Ichigo and Rukia established their relationship not long after the fire incident the years back, but that didn't mean Byakuya was for it. In fact, he secretly hated the fact that Rukia was dating Ichigo, but he couldn't complain. He had no right to. After all, Ichigo did save her. Plus, it was clear to him that Rukia wasn't happy without him, but that didn't mean Byakuya still wasn't strict with them when it came to displaying affection. The only thing that gets in the way of that is Byakuya's job. Whenever he wasn't home, like right now, he could only imagine what the two were doing. And get angry because of it. But all Rukia had to do was play it off like nothing happened, even though she constantly showered Ichigo with romantic kisses all day, which Ichigo could never deny despite him being a sloppy kisser. It was his first time actually showing any sign of affection to a girl, so of course he was going to be not very good at it. But Rukia didn't care. She had Ichigo. That's all that mattered.

"What Byakuya doesn't know won't hurt him." Rukia retorted. "So, is that chocolate cake done yet?" Rukia asked, suspecting that may be the reason why Yoruichi came outside.

"Ya know, I'm not quite sure…" Yoruichi said looking up to the sky. "Maybe it would be done if someone helped me eat the rest of the frosting."

"I'll do it!" Another voice came. Ichigo turned to see who it was, but was met with the wet jaws of a large white dog.

"GAH!" Ichigo yelped as the dog pinned him to the ground and began licking his face and wagging his tail. "Chase! Stop! Your breath smells terrible!" Ichigo half yelled half laughed.

"Chase, come!" Renji ordered and the white dog leapt off Ichigo and back to Renji's side. Renji and Allison were here. For three years they've been dating. And today was their anniversary. Yoruichi made them a celebration lunch. Today was going to be special. "Hey, guys. Sorry about that, Ichigo. Chase is a little excited. He hasn't gotten out in a while and he missed you." Renji smiled.

"Yeah, and with a new cat in the house he finally has our attention." Allison said beside him. Chase barked in agreement. Ichigo sat up and smiled back at them. He was amazed that Chase had gotten so big. And he was also glad that Chase didn't hold a grudge on him for smacking him the night of the fire. But it was an accident and he believed that Chase knew that. He was thankful for him.

"Oh yeah, how is Fang doing? If that's actually his name." Yoruichi asked. Because Renji and Allison couldn't come up with a name, they went with several over the past six months that they've had him. Of course they got some excellent advice from Yoruichi. She was the cat queen after all.

"He's doing a-okay!" Allison said. "He took Renji's spot of the bed!" Yoruichi laughed at Renji's expense.

"Well the food's done. Lets head inside." Yoruichi turned and was barely knocked off her feet when Allison and Chase zipped past her. "Don't you dare touch that cake, Allison!" Yoruichi yelled after her. Rukia and Ichigo stood to their feet and Renji approached them.

"You two have been together for a while too. When are you going to celebrate?" Renji asked. Rukia smiled

"One day we will. But not today. Today is your day, Renji. Now go in there before Allison eats all the cake." Rukia said. Renji chuckled with a nod.

"Right." He said before entering the house. Rukia smiled at him. Rukia was proud of her friend. He was finally settled down and on top of that, he quit smoking. For good.

"Ow…" Rukia whipped her head the other way. Ichigo was limping, a look of discomfort on his face.

"You all right?" Rukia asked him. He nodded.

"Yeah, my ankle is just giving me trouble again." Ichigo frowned. Ever since the fire, Ichigo's ankle had never healed properly. He occasionally experienced pain and limped a bit, but it never really bothered him, or at least he tried to make it seem like it didn't bother him.

"Come on. I'll put some ice on it inside." Rukia put her arm around Ichigo's waist and walked with him inside. Rukia had noticed some changes in Ichigo during the years after the fire. For starters his hair had gotten longer. To her he kind of looked like almost like a lion with a golden mane… but that was just her. His attitude also got a lot more different. He wasn't as reserved around her. He even admitted to her some of his worst moments of his past which he wouldn't have told anybody. His past was so tragic. Rukia was surprised that he was even alive. He came so close to death so many times it surprised her. That only made her cherish their time together even more. But if it's anything Rukia loved most about Ichigo's changes it's the amount of affection he gives her. Ichigo had never would've shown Rukia as much love now as he does today. She remembers him flinching and jerking away from her everytime she went to touch him. Now it was different. Ichigo loved her touch. He practically craved it. However, Rukia knew that Ichigo was still like his old self in the inside and that he was still shy and reserved about some things that Rukia wouldn't be able to change. And she respected that.

Before they knew it, Rukia and Ichigo were inside and Ichigo sat on the couch. "I'll bring you some ice. I'll be right back." she said with a smile. Ichigo smiled back and Kon jumped up beside him.

"Hey, buddy." Ichigo brought the fat tabby into his lap and pet him. Kon meowed pleasantly and rubbed himself against Ichigo's chest. Ichigo smiled. After the fire he really learned to be grateful for everyone here. Even the fat cat that still needed an attitude adjustment.

"Here you go." Rukia had come in and pressed ice to his ankle. Ichigo smiled.

"Thanks." He said and Rukia sat down next to him as Kon jumped away. She sighed and giggled to herself.

"Allison's in there eating Renji's cake." She laughed.

"She loves teasing him." Ichigo replied. "Hehe… remember when Allison kicked him in the shin and he fell on the floor?" He asked.

"And Byakuya thought a bomb hit the house or Yoruichi made something explode in the microwave?" Rukia said. They both laughed. "Do you know when our anniversary is?" Rukia asked him. Ichigo turned to her.

"No, I don't actually." he answered shyly.

"March 5th." she said. Ichigo looked at her perplexed. "That's the day I met you, Ichigo. I consider that the most important day of my life." Ichigo only stared at her as his face heated up. He was really that special to Rukia? He would've never known.

"Wow, Rukia… I… I don't know what to say." He smiled and cast his glance at the ground.

"You don't need to say anything. But now we know when we're going to be celebrating next March." Rukia said. Ichigo smiled at her.

"I guess we do…" he agreed.

"Hey, Rukia!" Allison's voice came. The couple turned and looked at her. She had a green bottle in her hand. "Renji brought red wine! You want some?" She asked.

"Sure," Rukia agreed. She turned back to Ichigo. "Say, Ichigo, you're over 21 now. How about your first taste of alcohol?" She asked. Ichigo was surprised at first. He never had alcohol before. He supposed trying it wouldn't be a bad idea.

"Sure. Does it taste bad, though?" He asked. Rukia giggled at him.

"Only if you think it does. Come on." She took his hand and he stood up and followed her to the kitchen. His ankle was feeling better. That's a good thing. They followed Allison into the kitchen and saw the assortment of food laid out for them. As well as Renji pouring the bottle of wine Allison handed to them. He poured all of them glasses and handed them out. When Ichigo got his, he only stared at the dark-ruby liquid in the glass. It smelled okay, but he was still suspicious about the taste.

"Don't just stare at it like a cat," Renji barked at him. Ichigo flinched a bit. "Take a sip. Don't tell me you haven't had alcohol yet." Ichigo looked at him, not able to deny it.

"Leave him alone, Renji." Yoruichi warned beside him. "Don't forget he just turned 21 not that long ago. You're making it seem like he's an elderly man who's never even heard of it before."

"Go on. Take a sip, Ichigo." Rukia encouraged him. Ichigo looked at everyone and felt under pressure. He felt like he was taking a drink of life or something, but nonetheless, he put the glass to his lips and took a small sip... which he promptly spit out.

"Yuck!" he spat again. "That's awful!" he yelled and put the glass down. Everyone started to laugh. "That's worse than Yoruichi's tea!"

"Hey!" Yoruichi exclaimed. Everyone laughed again and clinked their glasses together, except for Ichigo.

"To us!" Allison cheered.

"To us!" everyone repeated and sipped their glasses. Ichigo happily watched. He may not like alcohol, but he sure did like being there. He loved being with his family.

"Too bad Byakuya's not here. I'm sure he'd enjoy this." Rukia said as she took another sip.

"I believe he'll be home in a little bit." Yoruichi said. "But I don't think he'll be too peachy once he finds out you're drinking so early in the afternoon." Yoruichi smiled devilishly.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." she retorted.

After eating their fill and nearly drinking half the bottle of wine, Ichigo and Rukia excused themselves from the little party and took their seats on the front porch again, enjoying the shade from the trees. Ichigo sat next to Rukia looking up at the flowing fluffy clouds.

"Hey, Rukia," Ichigo said next to her.

"Yes?"

"Do you ever wonder... if there's someone else out there that's just like you?" he asked. Rukia looked at him before looking up at the sky as well.

"Sometimes." she answered. "But I know that I'm the only one of a kind there is. Just like there's only one of you that I could only love." she leaned on him. Ichigo blushed a bit before smiling.

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." he agreed. The two sat there for a bit, enjoying the new breeze and the sound of the birds calling and singing. Ichigo was in pure bliss. He didn't think anything could ruin this moment until there was a loud noise. The two sat up immediately and looked around. It sounded like something was rustling somewhere. "The hell is that?" Ichigo said panicked. Rukia looked around, and near the edge of the driveway a bush was moving frantically.

"There!" Rukia pointed. Before she could move, Ichigo hopped off the porch and grabbed the nearest rock. He aimed and chucked it as hard as he could. The rock landed in the bush that was moving, and something sped off into the woods. Rukia walked up beside Ichigo barely able to fathom what it was that was in the bush.

"What was that thing?" Rukia asked, a tad spooked.

"I have no clue. But..." Ichigo sighed. "It's gone now. Probably just a stray cat."

"That looked too big to be just a cat. You sure it wasn't a person?" Rukia asked. Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. Maybe it was a person. Which means, they could've been attacked from what Ichigo did. He could've gotten them... "Ichigo?" Ichigo looked to Rukia. She looked worried. "You okay?" she asked him. Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah... just thinking." Ichigo turned, taking Rukia's hand and took a seat on the porch again. Rukia sat next to him and leaned on him again, trying to regain the peace that was once there.

"Once Byakuya gets home we'll tell him what happened. Knowing him, he'll handle it." Rukia said. Ichigo felt better when Rukia said that. Ichigo trusted Byakuya with their safety more than anything now despite what happened a few years ago. Byakuya was a trustworthy person even though he's an, "uptight boring smartass" according to Yoruichi. However, Byakuya did own a gun and knew how to use it.

* * *

The day had finally ended for Byakuya and he was returning home from his shift. It's been about five years since he became a security guard at the prison in the town. Did he enjoy it? No... not as much as he did his old job as an investigator. He missed his partners. Izuru Kira, Jushiro Ukitake, and everyone else. Since the fire, Izuru had been keeping in touch with Byakuya, asking if everyone was all right. Byakuya appreciated his concern. It made him feel like people actually cared about him.

With a sigh, Byakuya turned off the bridge and down the hidden dirt road to his home. The debris had been cleared not long after the fire so the road was clearer. But Byakuya still had to look out for that occasional stray animal that just had to dart out in front of the car at the worst possible moment ever.

While Byakuya drove down the road, close to his home, he heard his phone ring. He looked down at it and saw that Izuru was calling. He found it a bit odd since he was supposed to be nose deep in files on a new investigation he had been talking about and wondered just what he wanted. He reached for his phone, taking his eyes off the road for a split seconds and just as he grabbed his cell, he felt something hard thud the car and lift the front left tire. Byakuya grabbed the wheel as the car shifted off the road and into a shrub, hit the breaks, and barely dodged the tree. The car screeched to a halt and came to a stop when a log forced the tires to stop rolling. Heart racing, Byakuya sat in a stunned silence, wondering just what the hell just happened.

"What the hell?" he breathed uneasily and unbuckled himself and exited the car. Byakuya tried to keep calm as he looked at the front of the car and gasped. The front of the car had a huge dent in it. "The hell? What did I hit?" Byakuya turned and walked out of the forestry and back onto the dirt road. The only thing he saw were the tread marks of his tires swerving off the road to where his vehicle sat. There was nothing else in the road. Not an animal, not a log or rock or ditch; _nothing_.

Shocked, Byakuya walked back to his car and got in. He closed the door and could barely understand what the hell just happened. Did he hit a bear? But there weren't any bears around here. Plus, there was no blood. No sign of anything. How was he going to explain this to Rukia and the others?

Forgetting the incident, and the phone call from Izuru, Byakuya backed his car up and continued his way home, completely unaware of the thing he hit watching him from afar.

* * *

Sitting on the porch, Rukia and Ichigo both dozed off after their little scare. It was the sound of tires on gravel that woke both of them up. Rukia opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was the massive dent in the corner of the driver's side.

"Byakuya! Your car!" she exclaimed running to her brother. Ichigo was speechless. He had no idea what happened and didn't know what to say. Byakuya shut the car door and walked up to Rukia, who was in complete shock. "Brother, what happened? Did you hit something?" she asked frantically.

"Yes," he answered.

"Well, what was it? Was it an animal?" she asked.

"I have no idea." Byakuya answered coldly. Rukia gave him a confused look.

"How the hell do you not know what you hit? didn't you stop or anything?"

"I stopped all right. What I hit made me swerve off the road." Byakuya said. "When I got out, I saw nothing on the road. Nothing on the car besides the huge dent; not even blood." he explained.

"So... you have no clue what it was?" she asked. Byakuya shook his head.

'_Maybe it was that thing I chased away..._' Ichigo thought silently, feeling anxious. He prayed Rukia wouldn't say anything about it.

"Whatever it was it's gone now. Probably dead." Byakuya said and began to walk forward. Ichigo stood up and let the man walk into the house. It was obvious to Ichigo that Byakuya was extremely vexed by what happened. After all, that was his car that's damaged. Rukia walked up to Ichigo and looked up at him.

"Ichigo," he looked to her. She looked a bit concerned. "You don't think it was that thing, do you?" she asked him. Ichigo felt himself get a chill. He shrugged his shoulders, unable to speak. "We won't say anything for now, but we won't keep it a secret for ever, deal?" she said.

Ichigo nodded, "Deal." and the two entered the house again.

* * *

It was late in the evening by the time Renji and Allison left along with Chase. They said their good-bye and the clean-up in the kitchen began for Yoruichi.

"Damn..." she muttered. "I sure did make a mess today..." she sighed and got to washing the dishes before it got too late.

"You have no right to complain." Byakuya's cold voice came. Yoruichi groaned.

"Neither do you," she remarked. "You're not the one having to clean everything." he grunted in response from the doorway. "You know you've gotten a lot more nosy in by business lately." Yoruichi smirked. Byakuya's eyebrow arched.

"I deny that." Byakuya said in a threatening tone.

"Of course you do." Yoruichi retorted. She chuckled to herself as she continued to wash the dishes. She found that pushing Byakuya's buttons was both entertaining and practically legal considering that she knew Byakuya could never kick her out unless she did something really bad. She was practically invincible.

"Continue your banter, but I can't promise you'll see that useless tabby of yours tomorrow morning... or ever again." Byakuya said before walking away. Yoruichi dropped the dish in her hands in the sink.

"You wouldn't dare!" she yelled from the sink. Byakuya smirked in triumph. She wasn't the only one who can dish out teasing. Byakuya made it to the stairs and was a few steps up when he heard a knock at the door. He stopped and looked to the window, but couldn't see anything. He hesitantly made it to the door and opened it and was caught off guard at who was standing there.

"Kira..." he didn't know what to say.

"No need to be formal." Izuru said with a shy smile.

"What are you doing here this late?" Byakuya asked, stepping out on the porch.

"I called you earlier to talk to you about something, but you didn't answer." Izuru said. Byakuya felt a lump form in his throat. That's when he hit something on the road earlier. "Sorry I came so late, but my shift ended not that long ago." Izuru apologized.

"No, it's okay. I remember you telling me you were on an investigation. Whatever it is you have to tell me seems very important for you to just appear here on my porch on such late notice." Byakuya said. Izuru cleared his throat nervously.

"Uh, yeah it really is." Izuru said.

"Well then? What is it?" Byakuya asked. That's when Izuru smiled sincerely.

"I was talking with Jushiro today and everyone at the office thinks that it would be a great thing if you were to come back on the team."

Byakuya felt his heart skip a beat.

* * *

**OMG, is this for real? A SEQUEL to The Stray?! You're damn straight!**

**May I just say that I am so happy to be back? God, I missed you guys! I really hope you'll enjoy the sequel. I couldn't just leave off the way I did in that last chapter now could I? This will be filled with more suspense, more characters, more drama, and more IchiRuki! Not to mention more Allison! X)**

**Anyway, I really hope you'll stick around. The great news is I'm graduating in June! YES! Which means I will have all the time in the world to work on this story just for you guys! And guess what, LESS CLIFFHANGERS!**

**Just kidding... there will be many ;P**

**I plan on making this a long story, hopefully longer than the last one. I know I can do it!**

**By the way, did you know The Stray got over 10,000 views since I published it? YOU GUYS ARE EPIC. This story will take a slow pace but I promise it will be worth reading and waiting for. Seriously, you guys are amazing. Tune in soon!**

**Fun Fact: Ichigo and Rukia's anniversary is the same date as when The Stray was published.**

**Ready for my questions? Here we go! What was that mysterious thing that was lurking in the bushes? And what did Byakuya hit that nearly destroyed his car? More importantly, will Byakuya take the job? Find out in the next chapter of What Lies Beneath!  
**


	2. Good News and Bad

**Hey guys and girls, I'm back! School is such a pain in the ass when you're a senior! But it's almost over. I'm almost free and the government has NO say in whether I have to go to school or not. I'M FREE. The title was actually inspired by my favorite band's song. What Lies Beneath by Breaking Benjamin. They're awesome!  
**

** In the last chapter, we left off with Izuru offering Byakuya his job back. Will he take it? Will he deny it? Find out now!**

* * *

Byakuya stood there speechless, looking at the blond man before him.

"You want me to what?"

"You heard me right," Izuru spoke. "We want you back on the force, Byakuya. Jushiro spoke with everyone else and they agree. We even have your badge waiting for you." he said. Byakuya was silent. His dream job... could he take it back? Flashbacks of that day... the blood, the body, and the phone call that changed it all... he promised Rukia he would never do it again, especially what that led to not that long ago. "We could really use your help again, Byakuya. Especially with the case that we're currently dealing with." Izuru said. For a moment, Byakuya looked down. He was torn between this. A pro was that he was going back to the thing he loved doing the most and getting a better income to pay the bills. The con, leaving Rukia again…

"Izuru, this is a wonderful offer but…" Byakuya paused seeing Izuru suddenly frown. He didn't want to turn it down… he really didn't. He wanted to go back more than anything. "Just, give me time to think it over." Byakuya said. Izuru nodded.

"No problem, Byakuya. Take your time. I don't want it to seem like I'm pressuring you." Izuru said. Byakuya put up a hand.

"You're not at all. Sorry to have you come here only to have this as your answer." Byakuya looked down.

"No, it's okay. This was my decision anyway." Izuru looked away as well. With a sigh, Izuru turned and started down the porch stairs. "Well have a good night, Byakuya. Call me when you decide." Izuru waved good-bye and got in his car. Byakuya waved him off and turned around to enter the house. He pushed the door open and felt it hit something.

"Ow!" Yoruichi exclaimed. Byakuya hit Yoruichi with the door. "You jerk!" She yelled at him. Byakuya glared at her and slammed the door shut.

"You were eavesdropping." Byakuya growled.

"Of course I was." Yoruichi admitted. She rubbed her head for a bit before lowering her hand and looking at Byakuya intently. "So," she whispered. "Are you taking the job?" Yoruichi asked. Byakuya was silent. He only stared into her golden eyes as a reply. "You'll have to tell Rukia eventually." She said. Byakuya closed his eyes and sighed.

"I know," he retorted. "I just don't know how she's going to take it. And I don't know how I'll handle going back there myself." Byakuya looked at Yoruichi again. Yoruichi blinked at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"They'll all question me." Byakuya said with grief. "They'll all ask me why I left in the first place and I don't want to be harassed like that." Yoruichi understood. She wouldn't want to get pestered about her personal business like that either.

"I know it'll be hard shifting gears like that, but don't worry." Yoruichi smiled. "It was hard for me to move here. And to get used to your smartass attitude." She smirked. Byakuya glared at her.

"Smartass attitude? I beg to differ, you cat-loving witch." He growled. Yoruichi laughed.

"Well you have one of those parts right." she sneered at him. Byakuya grunted. "But I believe you can do it. And don't worry about Rukia. I'm sure she'll understand."

"And if she doesn't?" Byakuya asked. "Don't forget that she wanted to kill me for what I did last time."

"What you did last time was secretive and sneaky. Rukia was angry at you and I because we lied to her. But now she knows you're doing this for a good reason. To start over and make things better." Yoruichi smiled. Byakuya only stared at her.

"If I recall correctly it was _your_ idea to do that." Byakuya said.

"We're _both_ to blame!" Yoruichi yelled. "_You're_ the one who went through with and caused chaos!" she retorted. Byakuya and Yoruichi stared immensely for a but in a suffocating silence before Byakuya chuckled. Surprised, Yoruichi chuckled herself. "What a load if shit we've gotten ourselves into." Yoruichi said with a smile.

"What are you complaining about? You're not the one who has to deal with everyone." Byakuya said.

"True, but I do have to deal with you on an everyday basis." Yoruichi remarked. "You aren't so easy to deal with even when you're not here."

"And neither are you." Byakuya replied. Yoruichi giggled.

"The only thing I can say Byakuya is to do what _you_ think is right. I want you to be happy." Yoruichi said.

"And that job does make me happy…" Byakuya whispered. Yoruichi stepped closer to Byakuya and looked into his steel eyes.

"Then make the call tomorrow." She whispered back. Byakuya was going to say something but his words were halted when Yoruichi pecked him on the cheek. He stood there, wide-eyed and stunned. "I know you can do it." she smiled before walking away and going upstairs to bed.

* * *

_There was a sudden feeling of… emptiness… that seemed to crush any overall feeling around him._

_ Opening his eyes, Ichigo was met with a blue sky. Fluffy white clouds depressingly trudged through the air, almost as if something was weighing them down._

_ "Huh?" he muttered. Why was he outside? And where was he? Sitting up, Ichigo rubbed the back of his head. He realized he was lying in concrete. Why was he lying on concrete? Last thing he remembered was falling asleep in bed after dinner. "Where am I?" Ichigo questioned himself. He got to his feet and was astonished to see that he was on top of a building. A huge sky scraper, among a sea of other tall buildings that seemed to be stretching for miles. "What the…" all the buildings were white. They had no color and no people. Everything was vacant except for him standing there. _

_ Ichigo found himself the guts to walk to the edge of the building he was atop of and looked down. He was hundreds of feet high from the ground and just looking to the empty sidewalk made his stomach turn._

_ "Oh, God…" Ichigo stumbled backwards away from the edge and took a deep breath. "Okay, this is weird. Maybe there's a way out?" Ichigo wondered. He turned and started forward but soon realized there was no door. That's when he began to panic._

_ Looking around, Ichigo noticed that this concrete jungle looked… vaguely familiar. He felt like he's seen this place before; like he's been IN this place before, but nothing struck him. _

_ "Where the hell am I?" He continued to wonder. Nothing right now made any sense to him. He felt lost and stranded. How was he supposed to get out? More importantly, where was everyone? No one was around but him. And where was Rukia? "Rukia!" Ichigo called desperately. But the only response he got was his own echo. "Rukia, where are you!" He yelled louder, but again, his own voice answered him with the same question. He was alone._

_ Ichigo turned around again and started walking a different direction more hastily. He was desperate to get out. There had to be a way out. _

_ "… what's the hurry?"_

_ The ominous purr sent shivers down Ichigo's spine and he stopped dead in his tracks. _

_ 'Was that a voice?' Ichigo thought as he looked around. He was completely alone. No one was around him. Who was that? "Hello?!" He called. Only an echo. Was his mind playing tricks on him? "I must be losing my mind…" Ichigo said as he put a hand to his forehead._

_ "In a sense, yes!" _

_ The voice came again; this time it was louder and closer. Ichigo felt his heart thump against his chest. He wasn't alone. Someone was here with him!_

_ "Who's there?" Ichigo called defensively. "Show yourself!" He yelled. There were no words, but a menacing cackle rang through Ichigo's ears. It was so loud. Like it was coming from inside his head. Ichigo clamped his hands over his ears and groaned in pain. Why did it hurt so much? _

_ "You'll find out soon enough!" It screamed in his ears. "Just wait! Just you wait!" Ichigo collapsed to his knees as his ear drums shattered. He was in so much pain. What was happening?_

_ Ichigo cracked in eye open from the pain and noticed that the buildings were one by one disappearing. His eyes shot open in horror when he realized the building he was on was slowly disappearing as well. _

_ "Wait! No!" Ichigo struggled to his feet and tried to run, but the ringing in his ears took away his sense of balance and he stumbled. "Damn it! No!" The building was rapidly vanishing and Ichigo soon found himself falling into oblivion with an evil laugh echoing in his head._

* * *

Sweaty and shaking, Ichigo awoke with a violent jerk and his eyes shot open. What the hell just happened?

"Ichigo?" Ichigo looked up and saw Rukia standing at his bedside. "You okay? You were shaking. I thought you were cold." She said.

'_A dream… it was just a dream… thank God._' Ichigo relaxed a bit, his eyelids drooping in relief. "I'm alright. Just chilly." he lied.

"I thought so," Rukia replied. "You don't have a shirt on and your window was open all night." She crossed her arms and pivoted her hip. "You know that late spring has cold nights, Ichigo. What if you would've gotten sick again?" Ichigo slowly sat up. She was right. His shirt was indeed off and on the floor by the corner of the bed. '_When the hell did I take my shirt off? Did I do that in my sleep?_' Ichigo wondered. Ichigo never showed skin in front of Rukia or anybody else for that matter. Speaking of which…

Ichigo instantly threw the blankets over himself and blushed bright red. He was half-naked in front of Rukia!

"U-uh… could you hand me my shirt… please?" He asked. Rukia giggled.

"Of course." She agreed. She got his shirt and handed it to him and turned around so Ichigo was okay with dressing himself. Ichigo still had that scar from the night his parents died all those years ago. He was extremely shy about showing it to anyone, even Rukia. But she didn't mind. She didn't care. So long as Ichigo was with her.

After Ichigo got his shirt on he stood up and stretched. He still couldn't fathom of just what he dreamed of... and how his shirt got off.

"It's about time you've gotten up." Rukia said as she turned to him. Ichigo arched his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked, clearly confused about what she was talking about.

"What do I mean? Ichigo, it's half past noon." Rukia said. Ichigo's jaw dropped.

"Wha-?!" Ichigo looked back to his clock by his bed.

12:30 p.m. He's never slept in that late before!

"Were you up late last night again?" Rukia asked, crossing her arms. Ichigo shook his head.

"No! I went to bed not long after you." Ichigo said. Rukia's seriousness was gone in a flash and she began to chuckle at him.

"It doesn't matter, Ichigo. I'm just kidding with you. Come on, might as well start the rest of our day shall we?" Rukia smiled. Ichigo smiled back at her, but couldn't help recall the dream he had. Instead, he forgot about it for now and followed Rukia down the stairs. When they made it to the living room, they were more than surprised to see Byakuya standing just in front of the doorway to the kitchen. "Byakuya?" Rukia said in surprise. Her brother turned to them. "I thought you were supposed to be at work? What are you doing home this early?" she asked. Byakuya was still and silent for a brief moment before walking up to her.

"Rukia, we need to talk." he said in a deep voice and beckoned her to follow him. Ichigo gave Rukia a worried glance. He was afraid of what Byakuya was going to say. What if he was going to say he had to leave? Ichigo didn't want to leave. Where would he go?

"I'll be right back." Rukia told Ichigo and followed her brother outside on the porch. Ichigo was left alone in the living room, worriedly pondering what could be going on. When Kon walked in and rubbed against Ichigo's leg, he turned his attention to the cat.

'_Maybe it's Kon he wants to get rid of... not me_.' Ichigo thought. What was he talking about? Kon was here way before he ever was and he knew nothing was going to change that. But Rukia said that he was never going to leave. He was staying right here. So why was he worrying?

"Ichigo." he turned and saw Yoruichi standing in the kitchen. His worry gaze made her look concerned, too. "Come here. I have to tell you something." she said and walked into the kitchen. Ichigo felt his heart skip a beat and walked in with Kon behind him. He found Yoruichi leaning up beside the counter. "Don't give me that look. You're not in trouble." she said. Ichigo sighed in relief. He wasn't going to tell her his irrational fear. She'd probably laugh at him.

"Is Rukia okay?" he asked her.

Yoruichi nodded. "She's fine. For now I suppose." Yoruichi said.

"For now?" Ichigo wondered. "Why for now? What's going on?" he asked more frantically. Yoruichi gave a very uneasy look down.

"Well... you know how Byakuya had that job as an investigator all those years ago?" Yoruichi asked him. Ichigo did remember hearing something about that. But he thought that was Izuru's job?

"Yeah. What about it?" He asked.

Yoruichi looked back at him. "Well…"

* * *

Outside on the porch, Rukia stood in front of Byakuya. He looked worried if something.

"Rukia, I need to tell you something." Byakuya started.

"Tell me, then." Rukia said sternly. "But before you do, does it have something to do with work?" She asked. When Byakuya didn't answer, Rukia's face paled. "Byakuya, please tell me you didn't lose your job…" she begged. Byakuya shook his head.

"I didn't lose it." He told her. For a minute, Rukia breathed a sigh if relief until, "I quit."

Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "You did WHAT?" She almost yelled.

"You heard me. I quit my job down at the jail." Byakuya repeated.

"But why?" Rukia asked. She couldn't believe what Byakuya just did. Was he insane? They'll lose the house! "Byakuya how could you do such a crazy thing? What about our house? Where the hell are we going to live if we lose this house! What is wrong with you!" Rukia yelled at him.

"Rukia, calm down." Byakuya said in a strict tone. Rukia went quiet but couldn't hide her anger very well in front of her older brother. "I was offered another job. A job that has better benefits and pay. That's why I quit." he explained. Rukia became calmer. That was good news she supposed, but the question was: where and what was it?

"Okay, so what's this job that's so much better?" Rukia asked. Byakuya hesitated. Rukia caught on and narrowed her eyes.

"Byakuya, what's wrong? Are you hiding something from me?" she asked. Byakuya took a deep breath.

"Izuru came by last night and offered me a position back on the team. I called him this morning and told him I'd take the spot. I start tomorrow afternoon." Byakuya said. Rukia was stunned at first. Izuru actually offered him his job back? But Byakuya said...

"I thought you said you wouldn't go back? I thought you were officially done with it." Rukia asked.

"I thought, too, but..." Byakuya looked down at the porch. "I didn't realized just how much I had a passion for it. As for what I did last time…"

"It's okay, Byakuya." Rukia said. Byakuya looked to Rukia. She was smiling. "I understand. It's not up to me what you want to do." She said. Byakuya nodded and breathed an invisible sigh of relief. That was easier than he expected. "I'm thankful that you told me instead of sneaking off like a fox behind my back." she glared playfully at her. Byakuya smiled a bit. Then Rukia walked up to him and hugged him. It surprised Byakuya. He hasn't gotten a hug like this from his sister in a long time. "Does this mean I'm getting my brother back?" Rukia asked. Byakuya hugged her tightly.

"Where did I go to begin with?" he asked. He knew fully well what she meant by that. Rukia looked up at him.

"Just make sure you don't get lost again. Promise?" she asked.

Byakuya nodded, "Promise."

"Aw, how sweet." the two turned to see Yoruichi and Ichigo standing at the door. Ichigo's face was tinged pink a bit. "Looks like Byakuya has a heart after all. And all this time I thought he was filled with hot air and gas." she giggled and Ichigo suppressed a snort. Byakuya glared at her. Rukia laughed.

"You'll regret that, Yoruichi Shihoin." he growled at her.

"Uh-oh! He used my full name. I'm in trouble!" Yoruichi ran into the house laughing. Byakuya sighed briefly before walking in after her. Rukia laughed.

"Don't kill her, Byakuya!" Rukia called after him. Ichigo walked onto the porch and next to Rukia with a smile.

"I'm glad Byakuya's taking the job back." he said. "Yoruichi told me he loved doing that. I think it's a good thing he's going back."

Rukia smiled at him. She knew Yoruichi told him. She wondered if she told him how he found out about his past. By the looks of it, it seemed Ichigo was still clueless. That's good. Rukia wanted to keep it that way. For his sake.

"I think so too." she said. "I'm glad he's going back. He'll be happier like he should be. It's not fair that he quit... especially for the reason he did." Rukia's smile faded, and Ichigo gave a worrisome glance.

"You may have told me already, but... what was the reason he quit?" Ichigo asked. Rukia didn't answer. She felt like telling him why Byakuya really left was too personal. So she went with what she thought was the truth for so long.

"I got sick when he was out on a case once. He said he quit so he could take care of me, but even the job he has now took up nearly all his time. So there wasn't much of a difference." Rukia lied. Ichigo frowned.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, Rukia. How come Yoruichi wasn't there to help you?" he asked. Rukia looked up at him.

"Yoruichi never lived with us when it happened." Rukia said. "In fact, we didn't even know Yoruichi during that time, and Renji was just a new friend that happened to be there. But that still worried Byakuya, and he quit, but was never happy with it." Ichigo nodded in understanding.

"If I was there I'd probably panic..." Ichigo admitted. "I'm not good under pressure like that..." Rukia smiled at him and hugged him.

"You're so sweet, Ichigo. I panicked myself because I didn't know what was wrong with me. But I doubt it'll happen again, and I want Byakuya to continue doing this and not worry about me so much." Rukia said.

"He loves you." Ichigo said. "Like a brother should do. It's a great thing to have someone who cares for you like that." Ichigo smiled.

"As I'm sure it's great for you to have us love you." Rukia said. Blushing, Ichigo nodded. With a sigh, Rukia let go of Ichigo and looked up at the sky. The afternoon was setting soon. The sky was tainted the slightest bit of pink. "I'll admit, I'll miss seeing him every day. Knowing Byakuya, he'll be gone on cases for days, even weeks at a time. It'll be different again." Rukia looked down at the ground. "Funny... I was so used to be alone when he was gone and now that he's been around more often... I think I'm going to miss him more." Rukia said. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Rukia.

"You still got me." he said. Rukia chuckled.

"And I'm glad I do." she turned and kissed him on the cheek. Ichigo flushed pink. "You're so cute when you're all bashful. Come on, let's go see if Yoruichi is still alive." Rukia took Ichigo's hand and led him inside.

* * *

Evening rolled around. And thankfully, Yoruichi wasn't killed by Byakuya and managed to make dinner. After eating, Rukia sat on the couch, Ichigo resting his head in her lap. His eyes were closed, and he was drifting in and out of sleep. Rukia sat, reading her book, stroking Ichigo's orange hair. He was still so cute when he slept.

"You two really are inseparable." Rukia looked to the side and saw Yoruichi standing at the side of the couch.

"I know. I want to keep it that way." Rukia smiled. Yoruichi chuckled.

"I think it'll stay that way for a long time. Anyways, Byakuya's outside and I'm not sure how he's going to react to seeing you two like this when he walks in." Yoruichi said. Rukia sighed. She had a point.

"I guess you're right." Rukia said.

"I'm surprised you've been able to keep it this calm for all these years around him." Yoruichi smiled. Rukia shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, when he's not being an annoying brother, he's being an annoying father." Rukia giggled. She poked Ichigo in the chest and he cracked open his eyes and looked up at her. "Time for bed, honey." she whispered. Ichigo yawned.

"Okay." Ichigo sat up and stretched before standing up and walking towards the stairs. Rukia got up too and laughed quietly at him.

"He's so funny. By the way, Yoruichi," Rukia turned to her. "I've noticed you've been taking some liking to my brother." Yoruichi only blinked at her. "Is it true?"

Yoruichi smirked, "I would be lying if I said no." was her reply. Rukia smirked at her in return.

"I thought you'd never show your love to him." Rukia said.

"Love?" Yoruichi spat. "I don't love him, Rukia. I like him as... a brother. Like you." she said. Rukia rolled her eyes. She knew that was a lie.

"Whatever you say. I'll see you tomorrow." she winked at him and walked away and up the stairs. Yoruichi sighed. Looks like her feelings were a lot more obvious than she thought. Though that didn't matter.

Yoruichi walked towards the front door and opened it, exiting the house to the cool air outside. She closed the door and turned. She saw Byakuya sitting on the porch steps, looking out to the dark. She walked up to him and took a seat beside him.

"You look lost in thought." she said. Byakuya turned to her.

"A bit." he admitted. "It's going to be different." he said. Yoruichi looked up.

"I know. But it'll be a good kind of different." she told him.

"It's been years since I was there." he said. Yoruichi raised an eyebrow.

"You were there not that long ago, remember?" she said.

"I mean by work means. I'm being thrown into a case tomorrow that I don't even know what's going on." Byakuya said.

"You'll be fine. I know it's hard adjusting, but I adjusted to your uptightness pretty well." she smiled. Byakuya shook his head.

"And you're like an annoying fly in my ear." Byakuya growled at her. Yoruichi chuckled. They sat in silence for a while, enjoying the night air and listening to the crickets and frogs croaking. Byakuya was thinking about everything. What it was like before and what it could be like now. Yoruichi knew it wasn't easy for Byakuya to confess like this because of his ridiculous amount of pride he had on him. However, she was glad he was talking to her like this.

"Will you miss me when I'm gone for weeks at a time?" Byakuya suddenly asked. Yoruichi was caught off guard, but she smiled and leaned on him. Byakuya jerked a bit, not expecting her to do that.

"Actually, I will." she answered. "Even if you're an uptight bastard, I've gotten used to it by now, and I have to say... I kind of like it." she said honestly. Byakuya didn't say anything for a while, resorting back to listening to the night's sounds. "Will you miss me?" she asked. Byakuya inhaled deeply.

"Yes... yes I will."

* * *

** Sorry if this chapter was crappy. These last and final two weeks of high school have left me with zero time to focus on anything, but I'm really glad I got it up!**

** Looks like we got some romance going on between Yoruichi and Byakuya, huh? (bow chika wow wow!) . And what was with Ichigo's dream? Did it mean something? And how will Byakuya's first day back on the job be? Stay tuned to find out! And please, don't forget to review!**


End file.
